A connector assembly usually includes male and female elements. When coupled together, the elements may, for example, form an electrical connection. In some medical applications, a connector assembly is used with a ventricular assist device (VAD) to connect an electrical cable between a pump incorporated in the VAD and a control unit.
There can sometimes be “push back” at a connection point which over time may cause intermittent connection or accidental disconnection. There may also be some external force opposing the connection, for example, patient movement, that could result in accidental disconnection. In some cases, a small rotation of one of the elements may result in accidental disconnection.